Après l'effort, le réconfort
by Hibashira
Summary: Ezio est gravement blessé à Venise alors qu'il commet un assassinat. Une seule personne pourrait lui venir en aide, encore faut-il qu'il parvienne à aller jusqu'à elle, à moins que ce ne soit elle qui le trouve en premier. Attention YAOI EzioLeo !


Hello =)

Premier OS (**Corrigé**) sur Assassin's Creed 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire =) L'idée m'est venue lorsque je lisais "Da Vinci Code" de Dan Brown, étant donné que j'ai fini le jeu depuis belle lurette, il se peut qu'il y ai certaines incohérences dans l'OS ^^.

**Résumé**: Ezio est gravement blessé à Venise alors qu'il commet un assassinat. Une seule personne pourrait lui venir en aide, encore faut-il qu'il parvienne à aller jusqu'à elle, à moins que ce ne soit elle qui le trouve en premier. Attention YAOI ! (mais pas de lemon, j'ai pas eu l'inspiration . )

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à Ubisoft (je suppose xD)

**PS**: Désolé pour les fautes, j'ai relu mais j'en loupe à chaque fois -_-'

* * *

- Requiescat in pace…

Ezio se releva rapidement en entendant les hurlements des gardes qui arrivaient en renforts et couru à toute jambes, il ne pouvait pas se battre, son bras gauche ayant été très presque sectionné dix secondes plus tôt. Par chance, les rues étaient bondées de monde en ce moment à Venise. Sa présence en ville et tous les assassinats que cela entraînait n'avait pas empêché les habitants de célébrer le Carnaval. Il devait trouver une cachette, et vite. Il déboula sur une petite place, encore un peu et il serait chez Leonardo Da Vinci, le seul en qui il avait confiance et qui pourrait le soigner comme il se doit.

- Assassino ! Arrête-toi !

- Merda, jura-t-il entre ses dents, ses assaillants le rattrapaient peu à peu et il ne pouvait pas risquer qu'ils le voient se réfugier chez son ami.

Il jeta un regard sur les bâtiments, il ne pourrait pas les escalader à la force d'un seul bras. Seule solution possible: la rivière. Il ne pouvais qu'espérer que l'hémorragie allait vite s'arrêter; sa vue commençait déjà à se brouiller à cause du manque de sang.

Il se dirigea vers le pont, usant de ses dernières forces et plongea dans l'eau glacée en ce mois de février. Par chance, le pont était suffisamment haut et il y avait des madriers cassés auxquels il pu s'accrocher de son bras non blessé.

Il entendit les gardes passer en courant au dessus de lui, puis les cris s'éloignèrent, il pu sortir de sa cachette. Seule chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé, c'est qu'il allait falloir escalader pour sortir, et qu'il n'en sentait plus la force.

- Ah, mon chez Ezio, tu manques de beaucoup d'entraînement, se moqua-t-il de lui même.

Il ne lui était jamais arrivé de se retrouver dans un situation aussi "désespérée", en quinze années de missions et de vengeance, il n'avait jamais été dans un état pareil. Pourtant, le menu n'était pas si différent que d'habitude; sept gardes, quatre brutes. L'habituel, quoi. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient pas attendu qu'il adresse sa prière à l'homme qu'il venait d'assassiner -un conspirateur qui avait fourni les "preuves" accusant sa famille et dont il n'avait découvert l'existence qu'une semaine auparavant et, bien sûr, il avait été lui régler son compte, pas question que l'un de ceux qui avaient gâché sa vie à jamais n'aie la sienne sauve, il l'avait promis à sa mère- et l'une des brutes avait manqué de lui trancher le bras, il devait la vie à un inconnu qui avait tirer sur le garde au moment où sa lame s'abattait sur son bras. Ezio ne l'avait pas vu, il l'attaquait de dos alors qu'il avait encore sa lame enfoncée dans la jugulaire de l'homme. De ce fait, il n'avait ni pu répliquer, ni voir son "sauveur".

Il nagea tant bien que mal, il devait y avoir des parcelles en bois non loin, il aurait plus facile de sortir de l'eau.

Par chance, sur sa gauche, un niveau à même l'eau ainsi que quelques marches s'y trouvaient. Il arriva enfin près de ces dernières et, usant de ses toutes dernières forces, sorti. Il était frigorifié. Il vit un banc à l'abrit des regards et s'y assis, épuisé. Heureusement, l'hémorragie avait cessé le temps de sa "baignade", il n'était donc plus absolument urgent de se rendre chez Leonardo, il pouvait prendre le temps de se reposer un peu. Sa tête lui faisait mal, sa vue continuait à chuter, son bras meurtri ne lui répondait plus, il senti le sommeil l'envahir et ne chercha pas à y résister.

- Ezio, Ezio ! Réveilles-toi ! As-tu vu dans quel état tu es ? Bon sang !

Le concerné sembla reprendre conscience, et mit un certain temps avant d'identifier la personne qui était en train de le secouer comme un prunier.

- Leonardo ! s'écria-t-il. Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer comme je suis heureux de te voir !

- Dans quel état t'es-tu mis… Murmura le peintre comme pour lui même.

Ezio suivi le regard de son ami et posa ses yeux sur son bras gauche. La manche était remplie de sang, l'on ne pouvais même pas deviner où était la blessure tellement le vêtement en était maculé.

- Ah, ça. C'est rien, juste une petite blessure de rien du tout, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

- Non mais tu plaisante, j'espère ! _Il passa alors deux de ses longs doigts fins sur le tissu rougeâtre et les frotta doucement de son pouce. _Le sang est encore frais ! Tu en a perdu beaucoup ! Allez, viens, il faut que je jette un coup d'oeil à cette blessure.

- Leonardo, je doit être recherché maintenant, puis je me sens trop faible pour traverser la ville à pied, répliqua faiblement Ezio.

- Attend deux minutes. Je reviens. Ne bouge pas.

- Comment veux-tu que je bouge, idiota.

La remarque fit sourire le peintre qui parti en courant. Celui-ci revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une grosse couverture en laine et une fiole.

- Tiens, bois ça, ça te donnera suffisamment de force pour arriver jusqu'à chez moi, dit-il en lui tendant la fiole. Il lui jeta la couverture sur les épaules et frotta vigoureusement le dos d'Ezio dans le but de le réchauffer.

Presque aussitôt après avoir bu, le jeune Assassin ressenti son corps se réveiller et se réchauffer grâce à la couverture et aux frictions de son ami sur son dos. Deux minutes plus tard environs, il senti qu'il était capable de tenir sur ses jambes et se leva. Leonardo s'empressa de lui passer son bras droit autour de ses propres épaules pour l'aider à marcher.

- Met bien la couverture sur ta tête, qu'on ne puisse pas distinguer ta capuche, mon ami, plus qu'un embranchement et on y est, souffla le peintre au jeune homme en passant à côté des gardes.

Ceux-ci les surveillaient, semblant se douter de quelques choses. Ezio s'exécuta et ils firent le reste de la route en silence.

- Nous y voila ! Allez, encore un petit effort, j'ai une paillasse propre dans ce coin.

Ezio s'écroula littéralement sur celle-ci après que Leonardo l'ait aidé à retirer toutes ses armes, il trouva néanmoins la force de poser une question - complètement stupide, selon lui.

- Ce n'est pas de la paille, en dessous ?

- Si, mais c'est recouvert d'une couette de plumes, s'exclama Leonardo. C'est réservé aux riches normalement, mais un de mes clients m'en a donné deux en échange d'un tableau, à la place d'argent. L'autre est dans ma chambre.

- Ehh ben, c'est confortable en tout cas ! dit Ezio en s'y allongeant doucement.

- Attend, enlève d'abord tes vêtements, il faut que je puisse te soigner, l'arrêta le peintre.

- Tu veux que j'enlève _tout_ ?

- Ben, il faut au moins enlever le haut ! Mais… Pourquoi cela te dérange-t-il ? Nous sommes entre hommes, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne suis pas une courtisane qui va te sauter dessus en voyant ton corps de statue grecque ! se moqua-t-il doucement.

En entendant les paroles de Leonardo, Ezio ne pu s'empêcher d'être gêner. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Il se le demandait.

Il se décida à retirer ses vêtements devant le regard interrogateur de son ami.

- Donne-les moi, je vais demander à ma voisine de les nettoyer, lui proposa-t-il. Pas d'inquiétude, elle est digne de confiance, je te le promet, rajouta-t-il pour rassurer Ezio.

- Je l'espère bien ! répliqua le concerné en lui tendant ses habits, qu'il avait été obliger d'enlever entièrement. Leonardo lui tendit un pantalon.

Le peintre ne pu s'empêcher de détailler le corps magnifique (et couvert de cicatrices, ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy) de son ami. Il se savait homosexuel, et, qui plus est, amoureux de l'Assassin. Mais pour lui, pas question de lui faire savoir, cela signifierait perdre son amitié, et lui avec.

- Bon, voyons voir ça.

Leonardo pris un linge humide et commença à nettoyer son bras remplis de sang délicatement. Peu à peu, l'emplacement et l'importance de la plaie se précisèrent. Une entaille très profonde se dessinait au dessus du coude du jeune homme. Heureusement pour lui, aucun tendon ou nerf n'était véritablement endommagés. Lorsqu'il tenta de désinfecter la plaie à l'aide d'un chiffon imbibé d'alcool, Ezio retira vivement son bras en grognant, il avait beaucoup plus mal qu'il ne voulait le faire croire.

- Ça ne durera pas longtemps, essaye de ne pas bouger, murmura le jeune peintre au creux de l'oreille de son ami.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'autoriser un telle proximité, une telle intimité. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, l'envie de lui embrasser ce cou "offert" lui était tellement irrésistible. Ezio, sentant qu'il ne bougeait pas, tourna la tête vers lui, mais il ignorait que Leonardo était si proche, et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Un contact plus que chaste, certes, mais Ezio en fut tout chambouler, et demeura immobile, son visage à quelques centimètre de celui de son ami.

- Si tu ne bouges pas vite, je ne sais pas comment ça tournera, murmura Leonardo.

- Moi je sais, répondit l'Assassin en approchant encore plus son visage de celui de son ami.

Il posa doucement les lèvres sur les siennes. Ne voulant pas brusquer les choses, il n'essaya pas d'être plus entreprenant. Ce fut Leonardo qui passa doucement sa langue sur les lèvres d'Ezio, celui-ci compris le message et laissa sa jumelle rencontrer la sienne. Leur baiser devint vite passionné, tout en restant assez doux. Ils prenaient le temps de découvrir la bouche de l'autre, de jouer avec la langue de l'autre.

Leonardo poussa son ami et le fit basculer sur le dos, en dessous de lui. Tout en continuant leur jeu de langue, le peintre -qui n'avait pas pour autant oublier la blessure- posa le chiffon sur la plaie, ce qui fit gémir Ezio. Ce gémissement fit monter le désir du peintre d'un cran, mais il se devait d'en arrêter là, pour le moment. Il rompit le baiser et se redressa légèrement, son regard encré dans celui du jeune Auditaure.

- Tu es conscient de ce que l'on viens de faire, là ?

- Moi je suis conscient que tu viens d'arrêter et je me demande pourquoi.

- Je doit d'abord m'occuper de ta blessure, ensuite tu vas devoir dormir pour reprendre des forces.

- Ça peut bien attendre un peu, non ?

Ezio tenta d'embrasser à nouveau le jeune peintre. Mais celui-ci se redressa encore plus, faisant comprendre qu'il ne flancherait pas.

Après maintes protestations de la part du blessé, Leonardo pu enfin le soigner et le recoudre. Malgré la douleur presque insupportable, l'Assassin arriva à ne plus bouger, la tâche fut donc vite terminée. Le peintre voulu dire au jeune homme de se reposer mais celui-ci lui imposa une condition à laquelle il ne s'attendait vraiment pas.

- Dors avec moi, cette nuit. Je te jure que je ne ferais rien, si c'est de cela que tu as peur.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur, bien au contraire. C'est juste que je ne pense pas que…

- S'il vous plaît, Leonardo Da Vinci, je ne puis dormir sans vous savoir à mes côtés, à présent que je sais que mes sentiments sont partagés, ne plaisanta qu'à moitié le jeune Assassin.

Leonado fini par, après avoir été se changer, venir se glisser sous la couverture aux cotés de son ami, et aussi, depuis environ vingt minutes, amant. Il se senti immédiatement attirer contre Ezio. Celui-ci avait passé son bras non blessé autour de la taille du peintre et s'accrochait à lui comme si c'était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Cette constatation rendit Leonardo fou de bonheur.

- Buonanotte, Leonardo Da Vinci, souffla Ezio au creux de l'oreille de celui-ci avant de lui embrasser doucement le cou.

- Buonanotte, Ezio Auditaure da Firenze.

Ils se laissèrent tout deux emporter dans les limbes d'un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Review? S'iouplait ! x) Et j'accepte toute critique ! Pour autant qu'elle soit constructive, bien sûr =D

Merci de m'avoir lue en tout cas ^^ j'espère que ce OS vous a plus =)

A Bientôt !


End file.
